


¿Quién iba a necesitar a un hombre como yo?

by MattDreamsMcGregor



Category: Historical RPF, Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao
Genre: F/M, Internal Monologue, POV First Person, Pregnancy
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 19:36:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7858357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MattDreamsMcGregor/pseuds/MattDreamsMcGregor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Esa era la pregunta que repiqueteaba dentro de mi mente mientras el mayordomo cerraba la puerta tras de sí, dejándome tirado en el suelo de la calle, con la cartera de las partituras abierta, desperdigando éstas por la acerca sin importar si los transeúntes podían pisarlas o no.</p>
            </blockquote>





	¿Quién iba a necesitar a un hombre como yo?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lithuem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lithuem/gifts), [Kyryna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyryna/gifts).



> Está basado en el canon histórico, del musical sólo rescato los físicos (Mikelangelo Loconte y Claire Pérot)

¿Quién iba a necesitar a un hombre como yo? 

Esa era la pregunta que repiqueteaba dentro de mi mente mientras el mayordomo cerraba la puerta tras de sí, dejándome tirado en el suelo de la calle, con la cartera de las partituras abierta, desperdigando éstas por la acerca sin importar si los transeúntes podían pisarlas o no.

Mi reputación libertina me precedía, y el duque no quería que su hija recibiera clases de un hombre como yo. Ah, eso sí, mi concierto para trompa sí que se lo quedaba. ¿El dinero acordado? Que me conformara con la mitad. ¿Dirigir mi obra? ¡Qué insolencia! Ya contratarían a otro para ello.

Tardé unos segundos en percatarme de que estaba comenzando a anochecer, y que me encontraba muy lejos de casa. Más me valía empezar a caminar ya, pues el camino a pie era bastante. No podía malgastar ninguna de las monedas de la bolsa que dormitaba en el bolsillo de mi levita en un coche. Había que pagar el alquiler, comprar comida... 

Guardé todas las partituras, y cuando me encontré preparado para marcharme, recogí la primera piedra que encontré y la tiré con toda mis fuerzas hacia una de las ventanas de la residencia del duque antes de salir corriendo calle abajo.

¿Quién iba a necesitar a un hombre como yo?

Estaba claro que la nobleza austriaca no. Ni la francesa. Alguna vez, durante mi niñez, había sido admirado por reyes y reinas, príncipes y princesas. Incluso la Iglesia me tuvo miedo al ser capaz de transcribir el Miserere de memoria. Pero tan sólo era aclamado por mi juventud. Niños prodigios los había a patadas, pero no tan pequeños como yo, ni con mi destreza. No había nadie que no terminara maravillado al escucharme tocar el piano o el violín. En aquel entonces no lo sabía, pero era tan sólo un bufón, un mono amaestrado que mi padre gustaba de sacar a pasear para jactarse de lo gran músico que era, de lo bien que nos había enseñado a mi hermana y a mí. Era una bonita caja de música, una decoración graciosa para las grandes fiestas.

Pero en cuanto comencé a pensar por mí mismo, a negarme a bailar al son de su música, a componer lo que realmente llevaba en el alma, todos aquellos que me habían aplaudido durante años me dieron la espalda. Ya no me entendían, ya no les gustaba. ¡Alguien que se sale de las normas preestablecidas! ¡Qué lo encierren, por Dios! ¡Es un loco, un loco! 

Porque, ¿quién iba a necesitar a un hombre como yo?

El duque lo había dicho bien clarito, mi reputación me precedía. Y aquí, en la vieja y podrida Europa, lo único que importaba era de lo que hablaran de ti. ¿Las viejas viudas ricas y los gordos calvos con poder pensaban que tu actitud no era la adecuada? Entonces podías darte por acabado, porque nadie iba a dar una moneda por ponerse de tu lado. ¿Por qué iban a cambiar, abrir los ojos y darse cuenta de que llevaban siglos mirando la misma sucia y desgastada pared? ¡Así se vive muy bien! ¡La ignorancia es un don de Dios! Ah, esa es otra. Dios. Nadie lee lo que realmente dijo, a nadie le importa, es mucho más fácil dejar que unos cuantos vejestorios decrépitos te cuenten lo que ellos piensan que pudo haber dicho a través de sus profetas, incluso de su propio hijo, y así dejar que te guíen a su gusto. 

Pero si querías ser algo en esta vida, algo para ser recordado, algo que las generaciones futuras estudiaran como la primera piedra lanzada que desmoronó un poco el equivocado castillo de arena que había sido la sociedad, debías tragarte tus palabras, agachar la cabeza, y caminar por donde ellos querían que caminases, para, quizás, con un poco de suerte, lograr una posición privilegiada, donde las críticas ya no te alcanzasen, y poder hacer algo de verdad, algo que mereciera la pena de una vez.

Yo no estaba hecho para eso. No podía callarme si lo único que me pedía el cuerpo era gritar. Mi música no podía ser cortada y moldeada según lo que ellos pensaran que era correcto. ¡Mi música debía ser libre, al igual que yo! ¡Y gritar si me lo pedía el cuerpo! ¡Y bailar si me lo pedía el cuerpo! ¡Y cantar, reír, llorar, soñar!

Pero, ¿quién iba a necesitar a un hombre como yo?

La gente no quería ver, la gente no quería oír, la gente no quería saborear la verdadera vida. La gente prefería seguir como estaba a arriesgarse e imaginar una existencia mejor. Más llena, más viva. Más real. Era más fácil tacharme como a un loco, un libertino, un alborotador, una oveja descarriada. Y eso era exactamente lo que yo portaba como bandera. ¡El emblema de las causas perdidas era mi inspiración! ¿No miraban el cielo nocturno por miedo a encontrarse con las estrellas? Pues yo me vestía con toda su luminosidad y me paseaba frente a sus hogares. Usaba maquillaje, me perfumaba, me vestía con la ropa más extravagante posible. ¿No querían verme? ¡Pues no iba a permitir que eso sucediera! ¡Me iba a encargar de que mi presencia jamás pasara desapercibida!

El problema era, que cuando llevas dos días sin comer, cuando el casero aporrea tu puerta en busca de su dinero, cuando no tienes con qué pagar al médico que necesitas, es difícil sonreír, levantarse, y luchar contra aquel mundo ciego. Debía reconocerlo, era mil veces más fácil el volverse invisible en toda aquella marea que era la ciudad de Austria.

Ya era noche cerrada cuando llegué a casa. Los pies me rogaban por ser cortados, los zapatos me habían hecho rozadura, y estaba seguro de que las medias se me habían roto. La vida me pesaba demasiado sobre los hombros. Sólo quería llegar y dejarme vencer por el sueño en cualquier rincón de la casa. Pero más me valía comenzar alguna obra, un concierto muy grande o una ópera con un gran argumento, o terminaríamos en la calle a final de mes. 

– Wolfy, ¿ya has llegado? – la voz de mi mujer me sorprendió mientras cerraba la puerta de entrada a mi espalda.

– ¿Sigues despierta? Pensé que ya estarías dormida.

– ¡Ven, corre! – apremió de golpe. Orden que obedecí enseguida.

Me quité los zapatos por el pasillo, dejé mi levita tirada cerca del piano, y corrí hasta nuestro dormitorio.

Y allí me esperaba Stancy, vestida con su camisón, tendida sobre la cama, con una mano levantada esperando que la mía se entrelazara con ella.

– El bebé está dando patadas – explicó entusiasmada.

No importaba cuántos abortos hubiera tenido, cuántos bebés se nos hubieran muerto durante sus primeros años. Ella seguía emocionándose como si se tratara de su primer embarazo.

Le sonreí de oreja a oreja y salté al colchón, tumbándome con la cabeza sobre su abultada tripa para notar, en efecto, como algo allí dentro golpeó contra mi oreja.

– ¡Lo he notado! – prácticamente grité de alegría.

– Eso es que se alegra de que hayas vuelto, Wolfy.

Comencé a reír, ebrio de felicidad, contagiando la risa a Constanze. El pequeño Mozart que nadaba entre las entrañas de su madre parecía que bailaba al ritmo de nuestras carcajadas. Y por unos momentos el mundo sólo se redujo a aquella habitación.

Porque, ¿quién iba a necesitar a un hombre como yo?

Bueno, pues la respuesta era más que obvia. 


End file.
